ninjajojos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshikage Kira
"I want to show that woman the true Yoshikage Kira. I want her to hear how I feel deep inside. That I want to take your slender neck into these hands and strangle you to death." — Kira fighting against his impulses to adjust to his new life as Kosaku Kawajiri Yoshikage Kira '''is the main antagonist of Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. Kira is a paraphilic serial killer who has been lurking unnoticed in Morioh for years. Having lived undisturbed all his life, Kira's routine is shaken when the ghost of his first victim Reimi Sugimoto begs the Joestar Group to look for him and he attracts unwanted attention by murdering Shigekiyo Yangu. Kira is a Stand User and wields Killer Queen to create deadly bombs. Biography Early Life Kira was born January 30, 1966, in Morioh Town within Japan's M Prefecture in the city of S. His parents, already old when he was born, died when he was 21; his father from cancer, his mother passing away peacefully. Araki has stated that Kira did not have a good childhood, but Jotaro narrated that the Kira family was very close. He graduated from D University in 1988 with a literature degree, then moved to S city for a job at Kameyu's corporate office. He eventually transferred to the Morioh-cho branch in 1993. Starting his spree roughly when he was in high school, Kira is a serial killer who originally murdered his victims by stabbing them so viciously that they were left with horrific back wounds (their hideous nature is implied by the fact that the reader is never actually shown Reimi's wound, despite all the instances of blood and gore that Araki had drawn up to that point). His first victims were Reimi Sugimoto and her entire family, including their dog Arnold. Kira's Stand, Killer Queen, came as a result of his father, Yoshihiro Kira, giving him a Stand arrow that he himself received from Enya and DIO. Killer Queen manifested from his desire to leave no evidence from his killings behind, developing an ability to make its victims disintegrate completely. At an unknown point, Kira dubbed his Stand, but wasn't aware of what it was until far into the future. He now lets Killer Queen annihilate his victims (except for his "girlfriends'" hands), letting everyone else think that the victims have simply gone missing. Though the number of missing people would eventually attract attention, no one would have any reason to suspect that Yoshikage Kira was involved due to his simple demeanor and lifestyle. Diamond is Unbreakable Yoshikage Kira Just Wants to Live Quietly Formally introduced in this arc, Kira is seen shopping for lunch while on break to deliver documents, having the hand of another woman with him. He has lunch in the park after buying from a sandwich shop, marveling the day, but hides the hand of his girlfriend inside the bag he received when startled by a dog. After intimidating the dog, Kira continues his peaceful lunch and overhears Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu with a sandwich from the same shop arguing with Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura about money. While writing down the IOU the two high-schoolers promise, the dog makes off with Shigechi's sandwich, causing Shigechi to mistake Kira's for his. Kira is quick to make the discovery but can't stop Shigechi in time, and out of fear he may be discovered due to the hand wearing a ring he recently bought, he begins to follow Shigechi to yank the bag from him. He eventually follows the group to Shigechi's school, and after nearly being found on three occasions, manages to retrieve his bag. However, Shigechi catches on and, under the assumption it's his stolen sandwich bag, rips it open with Harvest on accident, revealing the hand. As a result of being found, Kira retaliates, revealing his Stand and successfully killing Shigechi without much of a fight by exploiting Harvest's weakness of bringing money back to Shigechi. However, Harvest manages to grab one of Kira's coat buttons and delivers it before he fully passes on. Sheer Heart Attack Kira brings his suit to the tailor and finds that Jotaro Kujo and Koichi Hirose are investigating him. As a result, he sics Sheer Heart Attack after them in order to buy time to escape, managing to get as far as a cafe without being seen. Koichi awakens Echoes Act 3 and traps Sheer Heart Attack in place, transferring the same effect onto Kira. Kira returns in person and, heavily wounded, surprises Koichi by using Killer Queen and withdrawing Sheer Heart Attack. He attacks Koichi personally as revenge for unintentionally humiliating him in public, but stops after a punch from Killer Queen knocks off one of Koichi's shoes and reveals his socks are inside out. Kira hesitates and proceeds to fix Koichi's sock, allowing time for Jotaro to get back up. After Star Platinum wounds Kira, Josuke and Okuyasu arrive on the scene. Impatient to escape, Kira asks Josuke to 'fix' him as he fixed Jotaro and Koichi while posing as an innocent bystander, only to unwittingly reveal to Josuke that he can see Stands and thus show he's the enemy. Cornered, Kira cuts his own hand off to release Sheer Heart Attack from Echoes Act 3's ability and flees. Josuke uses Crazy Diamond's ability to make the severed hand chase after him. Kira escapes by forcing Aya Tsuji and her Stand Cinderella to switch his face and fingerprints with Kosaku Kawajiri's, then killing Aya with his first bomb, successfully stalling the protagonists' chase. Yoshikage Kira's New Situation With his new identity and his hand reattached, Kira tries to assume Kosaku Kawajiri's life and blend into his household. Fortunately, Kawajiri wasn't the kindest man, something Kira wasn't aware of - as a result, he accidentally provokes romantic emotions in the formerly estranged Shinobu Kawajiri by doing simple things like apologizing and making dinner. However, Kosaku's son, Hayato, sees there's something not right about his father, as he normally spies on his parents, and wonders why his father has two pairs of shoes that are different sizes as well as why his father would practice writing his own name over and over again. After Shinobu Kawajiri kills the cat Tama, Kira finds it resurrected as the Stand Stray Cat, and after a fight, he gives it a home in the household attic. Unbenknownst to Kira however, Hayato Kawajiri finds the cat in the attic and grows even more suspicious of him. After fending off the urge to kill for some time, Kira finally kills two people who annoy him on the train and prepares to take the hand of his female victim back with him. As he does so, he notices Hayato Kawajiri fleeing the scene with a video camera, and realizes he has been seen. He vaporizes the hand for his own safety. Another One Bites the Dust Kira corners Hayato in the bath, hoping to get his hands on the videotape. Hayato reveals that he has backups hidden in a number of places, and warns Kira not to harm him or his mother. Kira loses his temper and kills the boy, then realizes he has made a mistake. He bites his nails to the point that they started to bleed, which his father says Kira has done since he was a little boy. In his desperation, the Arrow in his father's portrait pierces him on its own, granting Kira a new ability called Bites the Dust, an ability that manifested from his desire not to be caught. Kira revives Hayato by planting Bites the Dust in him and begins the next day with new confidence. Josuke and company attempt to pursue their new lead, only to be trapped in the time loop created by Bites the Dust. However, Hayato manages to take advantage of the time loop and cause Kira to expose himself by gloating about his victory despite Hayato's efforts. Josuke and Okuyasu, arriving on time thanks to a call from Hayato, hear Kira gloating and immediately attack him, forcing him to call back Bites the Dust and cancel the time loop. Kira combines Stray Cat's aerokinesis with Killer Queen's explosive charges to produce invisible air bombs. After defeating Okuyasu, he charges Okuyasu's body to explode on contact, forcing Josuke into a dilemma, but is again foiled by Hayato, who allows himself to be blown up by touching Okuyasu, only to have Josuke heal him. When Josuke and Hayato escape into a nearby house, Kira continues to attack them from a distance with the help of his father, who is hidden in Hayato's pocket and relaying their location to him. He is eventually tricked into blowing up the photograph containing Yoshihiro. Josuke then uses Crazy Diamond's restoration ability to pull glass shards covered with his own dried blood towards the house, intercepting Kira on the way. Kira, unwilling to accept defeat, is pummeled out into the neighborhood sidewalk, exposed to a crowd of people. Unwilling to accept this irony, Kira attempts to use Bites the Dust on a nearby woman to escape. As he gloats over his victory, he is confused to discover himself in a strange alley and finds that his watch has not been restored when the time loop reset. He encounters Reimi, who reveals that Bites the Dust has actually been foiled by Echoes Act 3's "freeze" technique. Jotaro, finally close enough, stops time and beats him with Star Platinum's barrage. Still alive, but unable to activate Bites the Dust with broken fingers, Kira was accidentally run over by a nearby ambulance, which was called in to save him and take him to the hospital. Upon recognizing Reimi and wondering why she would show him her back wound, Kira recalls that his father told him about a place he could not turn his back to when he died and tries to force Reimi to look back instead. However, his plan fails when Arnold bites off his hand. Kira falls to the ground, ends up turning around in surprise, and is torn to pieces and dragged off to another world by a swarm of hands. Appearance Yoshikage Kira has light, loosely combed back hair with a few strands out of place. He wears a light Valentino suit and a dark tie patterned by a column of skull emblems with upright, cat-like ears, similar to those on his Stand, Killer Queen. As a salesman by profession, he wears a similar suit throughout the series, though he usually takes off his jacket at home. Personality Kira is a serial killer, characterized as highly egocentric and psychopathic, with a few obsessive-compulsive tendencies. He is also a hand fetishist. Powers and Abilities Kira's Stand is Killer Queen, a humanoid, short-range Stand with the unique ability to cleanly and completely obliterate objects with targeted explosions. This ability takes three forms that Kira names Bomb #1, #2, and #3. * '''Bomb#1 (Bomb transmutation): By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object with explosive energy that is transferred into the first person to touch it. The Stand can then detonate the energy with a gesture, creating explosions of variable size and power. * Bomb#2 (Sheer Heart Attack): An autonomous entity that detaches from the Stand's left hand. It tracks and destroys targets with infrared homing. * Bomb#3 (Bites the Dust): Developed with the touch of the Arrow, this ability is a booby trap that, when triggered, permits Kira to loop time, resetting for up to one hour in order to outmaneuver attempts to investigate him. Notes * According to Kira himself, the total amount of women he's killed for their hands is 48. ** He committed his first murder on August 13, 1983, at the age of 18. * According to a Top 10 List published in JOJO A-GO!GO!, released in 2000, Kira is Araki's favorite antagonist and 2nd favorite character overall. * According to an interview with Araki, the idea to have Kira takeover Kosaku's life while Hayato suspects his "father" of being replaced was inspired by the Philip K. Dick novel, The Father-thing. * In an ironic twist, Kira has his hands severed multiple times: His left hand twice (when he removed Sheer Heart Attack from his body and when the Cleansers attacked him) and his right hand once (when he was bitten by Arnold in Reimi's alley as a ghost). * Kira's favorite fashion brand is Gianfranco Ferré. * The story of Kira's first murder as told by the ghost of Reimi Sugimoto shares similarities with the "Humans Can Lick Too" horror story. * Kira's initial design is fairly notable among JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fans due to its resemblance to the late British singer David Bowie (particularly how he appeared during his Serious Moonlight tour). Coincidentally, the finale of Diamond is Unbreakable, which featured Kira's death, aired in late December 2016, while Bowie himself had died in early January of that same year. * Despite being the main antagonist, Kira doesn't have an active role in Diamond is Unbreakable until halfway in the part. The anime attempts to build up Kira's presence before his first appearance by showing the aftermath of his murders and the severed hands he's collected along the way from the opening scene of the very first episode of the Part 4 anime, along with a quick cameo in episode 86 (DU episode 12). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Part 4 Category:Part 4 Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Stand Users Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Category:Jojo Anime